


Wake Up Call

by fandomfreak20



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Toys, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: Another RoyEd work. Roy has an idea of how to wake his favorite Alchemist.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! If you guys have any requests you would like me to do, feel free to post them in the comments. Also, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism either!

_His teeth grazes against his lower lip, a moan fighting it's way out of his throat as he feels a warm hand wrapping around the base of his erection. His automail fingers clench tightly against the sheets beneath him, while his flesh ones dig into short, inky black tresses. Soon enough, he feels the familiar warmth and wetness surrounding him, which finally makes Edward give a low groan._

_He can feel the vibration of Roy's chuckle sending white hot pleasure up his spine. But it's not until he begins bobbing his head up and down that Ed completely loses it. He moans louder, his hips thrusting up into the older man's mouth. At this rate, he isn't going to last very long._

_"Fuck!" Ed hisses, curling his toes and throwing his head back. He was so, so close. Only a few more pumps and-_

Edward's eyes flutter open, a real moan leaving his lips at the beautiful sight between his legs. Dark eyes meet golden, hazy with desire. Roy removes his lips from his lover's erection, a devilish smirk on his lips as he crawls up to give Ed a good morning kiss. The younger of the two lets out a breathy sigh when he feels Roy's length pressing against his own and tastes the saltiness on his lips. 

Immediately, he wraps his arms around the older's neck. The two both groan as Ed grinds against Roy. 

"I finally got you up." The Flame Alchemist chuckles, nibbling on the sensitive skin on the side of the blond's neck. Edward sneers, although it's very half-hearted. 

"Yeah . . . you better, _hah_ , finish what you started, you bastard." Ed's breath cuts short when Roy's fingers once again wrap around his thick cock, his forefinger rubbing teasingly against the slit and spreading the pre that had gathered there. Mustang chuckles softly at his lover's reaction, using his free hand to pinch Edward's taut nipple between his fingers. 

"Now that's not very nice, Fullmetal." The older man chuckles softly, removing his hand from Ed's chest to reach for the lube and vibrator sitting inside the drawer of the small table near their bed. Edward's hips buck upwards when Roy's hand stops moving on his erection. He needed that delicious friction from before, what the hell was this bastard doing? 

When Mustang finally got what he needed, he set the black vibrator down beside his lover on the bed. Next, he opens the bottle of lube with a soft 'pop' and proceeds to scoop a generous amount onto his fingers. Seeing what the older man was doing, Edward hooks both of his legs over the other's broad shoulders, gripping the sheets of the bed in anticipation. 

The blond's back arches upward when he feels Roy's forefinger prod at the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks, his breath hitching as it slowly slides in. Edward lets out a soft groan, feeling his cock ache in a pleasurable way. But the ache soon fades as Roy wraps his free hand around him. Ed isn't sure what to concentrate on more, the finger in his ass, or the hand on his dick. 

Mustang slides his middle finger in besides his first one, drawing out the most beautiful sound from Ed when he gets the right angle. He can't stop himself from scissoring the younger man, feeling his own cock throb when he sees him squirming restlessly on the bed. Finally, he removes his fingers and grabs the vibrator and switches it on to low strength. Edward sucks in a breath when he feels the toy vibrating against his ass. 

The blond moans loudly as Roy finally presses it inside of him, his hips arching upward as the older male once again grabs ahold of his cock. He teasingly rubs his thumb against the little slit at the tip, spreading the dribble of pre around. Edward moans loudly as Roy gives his length a long, full stroke. His cheeks are flushed and he could feel sweat rolling down his body. 

If Roy kept this up any longer, he doubted he would last. Already, he could feel that coil inside of him tightening. When the older male dragged his wet tongue across the slippery tip of his erection, it took all of his willpower not to release in his mouth. 

Finally, deeming Edward ready enough, Roy removes the toy from the blond's ass and lowers his boxers. He hisses as the air kissed his own fully erect, very sensitive member. He could feel golden eyes glaring daggers at him as he once again grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly began to slather it on. His hips automatically bucked against his hand in order to feel more of that friction, but he wanted something better. 

He crawls on top of Edward and all too easily flips them over so that the blond would be on top. Something close to a growl rumbles in Roy's throat as Ed easily takes him in quite literally balls deep. His fingers grip the younger male's hips tightly, dark eyes locking with golden when their hips begin to move. The military man would never get enough of how warm and tight Ed always felt, of how easily they would fit against one another. It made the whole thing so much more intimate. 

Their moans grew louder as Edward picked up the pace, his upper body lowering so that his head could rest against the colonel's muscular chest. Roy's thrusting grows deeper and more erratic inside Ed, his eyelids falling shut when he feels the younger's walls clenching around his length. 

"Fuck, Mustang!" Edward hisses, wrapping his hand around his own cock, which was now red at the tip because of the stimulation, and began pumping as hard as the colonel's thrusting. They were both so close, Ed realized that with the way his abdomen began tightening and how Roy pounded into him faster.

Without removing himself, Roy flips him over so that he is now laying directly on top of Ed. One hand grips the headboard for more leverage while his left digs into Edward's smooth golden hair. They were both moaning loudly now, Ed being the first to fall into that sweet bliss. His vision turns white as his hips lift upwards as his fluid splatters against Roy's stomach. 

Roy follows quickly, the headboard cracking hard against the wall as his speed spills inside of Ed. The Colonel rides out his orgasm, before slowly pulling out and laying down beside his lover. Edward shifts to lay atop Roy's chest, exhaustion coming over him. 

"Well, that's a good wake up call." Ed jokes softly, tilting his head to look up at Roy. The other male merely chuckles and nods, kissing the top of the blond's head. 

"Go to sleep, and I'll give you another one here soon." 

The two of them both fell asleep, and later, they would repeat all of that over again.


End file.
